Morph Trek
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: This is not one of my best stories but it's okay. Jake gets taken to the future by Q and ends up meeting two different Enterprise crews from different time periods and the crew of Voyager. What's Q's game?


**A.N.: **Hello again! This is my second Animorphs story it's a crossover as well but not with Stargate SG1. This time it's a crossover with Star Trek: The Next Generation. In this, Morphgate never happened. The stargate don't even exist. And this is after the Yeerks lost and none of the Animorphs died because I don't like it when one of these people dies. I'm not even sure if anyone really did die when the Animorphs won. I haven't read any of the last books. And I do not own either of the two stories in this crossover.

**Morph Trek**

Hi I'm Jake! There's no sense in telling you my last name because you'll forget it anyway. I might never even meet you again. I don't need to tell you about the Yeerks because everyone knows now and the Yeerks have been defeated. My friends are Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and Tobias but I might not ever even see them again so I'm not going to tell you about them. Instead, I'll just tell you what happened to me and why I may never see my friends again.

One day, I was lying in my bed. Thinking about how great it was about the war being over. Then I remembered I forgot that I left my homework at school. At least I still had time before school closed. So I hurried out the door and I took a shortcut in that aboandoned construction site that we got our morphing powers way back. But while I was running through the construction site, I bumped into this guy that appeared out of nowhere. Literally! He really did appear out of no where and I really did bump into him. He has a slight curly haristyle and wore a red and black uniform of some kind and had a strange badge on his chest. Also he had like little metal things on the collar of his uniform.

"Who're you? Were you sent by Krayak or the Ellimist?" I ask.

"Oh heavens no! I would never associate myself with those two! They never obey the rules when we play a game and they are amatuers at being all-powerful. Anyways, for the real reason I'm here," He grabbed me and the next thing I knew, we were in a hallway, lined with lights. The door in front of us opened and we stepped in. There was a bald man in one chair that had the same uniform as the man holding my arm, there was a woman with long curly hair in a purple outfit not like the others, and there was a man with a beard and the same uniform as the bald guy except one less metal thing on the collar.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You're onboard my favorite gamepeice. The starship enterprise," the man holding me says right before throwing me into a chair right next to us.

"You could've just asked me to sit. And you never answered my first question! Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm Q," says the man who threw me.

"Well _Q..._why'd you bring me here?" I demanded.

"Yes Q...why have you brought this young man here?" Asks the bald man. "This better not be another one of your games."

"Why yes it it but this is not a young man," All of a sudden, I instantly change into one of my morphs of a man of about thirty years old. "He's not even a man." Again, I instantly change into another one of my morphs, a woman of the same age. Don't ask me why I have that morph. "And he's not a woman." Then I change into my tiger morph.

Stop this! How are you doing that? I normally have to change back to my normal form to change into another! I yell, trying to make it private but Q didn't like private. I noticed the other people in the room were now in sjock instead of being irritated. What just happened?

"You just thought spoke to everyone in the room," Q smirked.

But I made it private! I retorted.

"Yes but I made it unprivate," Q puts emphasis on unprivate.

That's not even a word, I said.

"It is if I say it is because I can make anything possible," Q says with a smirk.

"Q! Enough! Change the boy back and explain why you brought him here!" The bald man yells.

"Oh Picard, you're no fun. Besides, he can change himself back. Can't you Jake?" Q smirks.

Why don't these people know about my morphing power? I thought everyone knew, I had not wanted that be thought-speech. I just wanted it to be a thought but Q didn't like that.

"Morphing power?" Asks Picard.

Will you stop that! I shoot a glare at Q. By this time, I had begun to change back.

"Q, you didn't give him this morphing power did you?" Asks the one with the beard.

"Heavens no! I wouldn't _give _another being any kind of power!" Q took offense.

"Then what race are you uh...Jake?" Asks Picard.

"I'm human. Aren't you guys too?" I ask. They seemed startled by my answer.

"Commander Riker and I are but we don't have this morphing power," Picard replies.

"That's because I was given the power by the Andalites. So I could fight the Yeerks," I clarify.

"Andalites? Yeerks? I've never heard of them," Picard looked lost. Then the door opened and a pale man walks in. He stops up abruptly when he sees me and Q.

"Am I interrupting sir?" Asks the pale man. Another feature to this man that was interesting is his eyes. Where there should be white, there's yellow. He was wearing a yellow and black version of what Picard and Riker were wearing and less metal things on the collar.

"No, what is it Mr. Data?" Asks Picard.

"I have that report you wanted," says Mr. Data.

He hands him a datapad or something. "Thank you Mr. Data. Now Jake?" He turns to me. "Can you tell me about the Andalites? Or the Yeerks?"

"Andalites: Aliens who developed morphing technology and caused the rise of the Yeerk empire by giving them technology. They have four legs, a hoof on each, a chest, a head with a pair of eyes, ears, no mouth, stalk eyes, arms with extra fingers, and a blade at the end of a long tail. Yeerks: A parasitic slug that enters through the ear and wraps around the brain to gain control over the host body. It allows the host to hear, see, smell, taste, and feel everything but doesn't allow it to take any action of any kind." Data explains.

"Finally! Someone knows about it!" I nearly complain.

"Data? How is it you know of the Andalites and the Yeerks?" Asks Picard.

"Simple. The Yeerk invasion is recorded in our history in which it was stopped by a group five of kids: Cassie, Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Rachel, along with the help of one Andalite: Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill." **A.N.: **Not sure of spelling for Ax's name.

"Your saying a group of kids saved the world from an alien invasion?" Asks Picard.

"We had morphing abilities thanks to Ax's brother Prince Elfangor. And before you ask, Ax is that Aximili guy Data was talking about," I explain. "Eventually it grew to more than just us five kids and Andalite because the secret of the war got out and we had to recruit more Animorphs since the Yeerks were starting to go all-out."

"Animorphs?" Asks Riker.

"Yes. Marco came up with that name since we could morph into any animal we touch and I was the Animorphs leader," says Jake.

"Interesting. So can you touch Riker, or I and become us?" Asks Picard.

"Yes. I could touch anything that has DNA and become it," I explain. "But before I go any further...you said you and Riker were humans. What about her?" I gesture to the woman in purple.

"She is part human, part Betazoid." Explains Picard.

"And him?" I gesture to Data. "I notice he doesn't exactly look human."

"Mr. Data is an android. He is as alive as you and I," Picard explains. "Now onto the subject at hand. Q! Why have you brought him here? You should not be meddling with time!"

"Don't worry. I'll put him back in the time I took him," Q assures Picard.

"That's if he survives your little game," Picard adds grimly.

"Exactly," Q agrees. I did not like the sound of that.

"I take I don't get any say in this?" I ask.

"Of course you don't! Your just a gamepeice!" Q speaks about me as if I'm an inanimate object.

"In any case, you are still avoiding my question! Why have you brought him here?" Picard demands. Now impatient.

"Oh your no fun," Q disappears and reappears, leaning on Picard's chair. "I have brought him here for a game."

"Yes yes. Thought much we already know," says Q.

"What is it with you all-powerful beings and games?" I ask.

"You've dealt with the Q continuem before?" Asks Picard.

"No. I've dealt with Krayak and the Ellimist," I clarify.

"Ellimist? Krayak?" He asks.

"They are all-powerful just like Q but when they play games, they don't play by the rules. They aren't supposed to interfere, yet that's never stopped them before. Krayak wants to destroy the galaxy and rebuild it in his image and the Ellimist wants to prevent that. So they play games to decide on what to do. Their last game, that I know of, was a game in which if we beat the Yeerks, Krayak leaves the galaxy alone, and if we lost, Krayak would be able to do as he wished. And Krayak was the one that lead the Yeerks to Earth," I explain.

"I see. I hope we don't have to deal with those two anytime soon. We already have our hands full with Q," says Picard.

Then Q disappears and reappears next to the door. "Oh Picard. That really hurts," Q says sarcastically.

"Ya know. I don't get why you all-powerful people always bother us normal people when you get bored," I say.

"It's because it's so much fun to mess around with your reality," says Q. "Now for the objective of the game. You have to take Jake on a cuise and hope you can keep him alive for one week. And if you fail, Earth dies with him. But that's not all you have to do. You have to take him to the exact spot that I took him. Chao." And with that, Q disappears.

"This is ridiculous! He just expects us to wonder around fo-" Picard is interrupted with the ship shaking.

Everyone storms out into the hall, not knowing what to do, I follow. We end up on the bridge of the ship.

"What happened?" Asks Picard.

Data sits at a console in the front and says "I do not know sir. But somehow we just traveled thousands of lightyears in a matter of seconds,"

"What? Explain? What is our location?" Asks Picard.

"We are in the Delta quadrant sir," Data says with shock.

The room is silent for a few moments. I feel an aura of dread filling the room. "What is the Delta quadrant? What's so bad about it?" I ask.

"The Delta quadrant is the quadrant of the galaxy and what's bad about it is if we're here, we won't be able to get you back home. We may be able to travel between stars, but we cannot travel from quadrant to quadrant. It would take years to get back. So many years we'd all be dead by the time we did get back. Q did this so there would be absolutely no way for us to win this little game."

"Sir. A ship is dropping out of warp...it's a federation ship," Data says with more shock.

"What? How is that possible?" Picard demands.

At that moment, the ship came out of warp. "That's the U.S.S. Voyager! It went missing over a year ago! No wreckage or anything!" States Riker.

"Sir, we are being hailed," informs Data.

"Put it through," orders Picard.

"Why hello Picard. Long time no see," says a woman onscreen.

"Kathryn. Were you transported here by Q as well?" Asks Picard.

"Q? No. We were transported here by one known as caretaker. He has been dead since not long after we got here and we've been trying to get back ever since," Explains Catherine. "Who's the young man? Is he a guest on your ship?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, Q brought him here from the past. His name is Jake. If you look up 'Yeerk invasion' in Earth's history, you'll find him as one of those kids that saved the planet. We are to protect him for five days and return him to the spot he took Jake which happens to be on Earth. I believe he brought us to the Delta quadrant so that we would have no chance of winning this little game of his," explains Picard.

Kathryn nods to someone offscreen. "How about a formal introduction?" Asks Kathryn.

"Ah yes. We haven't even had the chance to give young Jake a formal introduction of ourselves yet. Jake I am Captain John'luc Picard, this is Commander James T. Riker, Counselor Dianna Troi, Commander Data, Lt. Geordi Laforge, Dr. Beverly Crusher, and Cheif of security, Lt. Worf." Captain Picard gestures to each person. "That is the upper staff for the U.S.S. Enterprise. That on the screen is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager."

"Yes and here is my upper staff," other people come onto the screen. "This is Commander Chakotay,Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Harry Kim, Ambassador Neelix, and Kes."

"Why doesn't Kes have a rank?" I ask.

"Because she's just a nurse and doesn't have starfleet training. She is originally from this quadrant of the galaxy. So is Ambassador Neelix, who is also our cook and morale officer."

"Kathryn. If you don't mind my asking...where is your Chief Medial Officer? Shouldn't he be on the bridge with you?" Asks Picard.

Janeway adopts a sad expression on her face. "Our Chief Medical Officer died not long after we got here and since then, we have been using our emergency medical hologram," she says grimly.

"Uh sir! Another ship has just entered the area with no warp trail! It's federation!" Says Data.

Then, the screen switches back to where we can ee space. "Uh are you guys sure your ship is the Enterprise? Cuz that ship says Enterprise on it too," I say.

"That's The first Enterprise! The one whose captain helped start the federation!" Says Riker.

"Sir! We are being hailed," informs Data.

"Put it through," commands Picard.

"I couldn't help but notice your ship has the same name as ours and that we are in the Delta quadrant," says the man onscreen.

Everyone begins to salute the man onscreen. "Captain Jonathan Archer...is it a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come aboard? I would love to meet you in person," Picard says once he finishes saluting.

"I don't know what you all are exited about. I may be the captain of starfleet's flagship but so are you. But I guess I could come onboard," says Archer.

"Why don't you bring your chief engineer over. We've got a lot of work ahead of us. We need to get back to Earth before this young man gets old so we can return him to the spot Q took him. And Data, why don't you invite Kathryn over as well? Tell her to bring her Chief engineer too," says Picard.

Five minutes later, we were all in the ready room. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person Captain Archer," Picard shakes Archer's hand.

"It is my pleasure as well Captain Archer," Janeway shakes Archer's hand as well.

"Is there a reason you get all this pleasure from meeting me?" Asks Archer.

"You helped establish the federation," states Picard.

"Are you with crewman Daniels?" Asks Archer.

"Crewman Daniels? I am not familiar with him," says Picard.

"Neither am I," says Janeway.

"Who is this crewman Daniels?" Asks Picard.

"Long story-short...he's a time traveller that tries to protect the timeline, he uses my ship and my crew to do it and he is always insisting I help establish the federation," says Archer.

"I see," says Picard. Picad then tell Archer about me and Q's little game. After about ten minutes, Torres, Laforge, and someone I don't recognize came in.

"We may have figured out how to get us back home," says Laforge.

"I suggested using warp ten but then I remembered what happened with Paris so I told them to forget about it," says Torres.

"I can't believe I actually got to see a warp nine capable engine!" Says the person unkown to me.

"On to the topic," says Picard.

"We think we may have figured out how to go faster than warp nine without going to warp ten," states Laforge.

"It's a hyperdrive. Capable of going faster than warp nine without exceeding warp ten," says Torres.

"It may take a week to build but we don't have the right materials to make it," says the nameless man.

"I bet Neelix could help us find the materials," says Janeway.

"In the meantime, I suggest we show young Jake aroung each of our ships. I'm willing to bet Q will wipe his memory when sending him back or maybe not really send him back," says Archer.

"Well I'm not willing to make the same bet but I trust your judgement Captain Archer. Jake should first see Archer's Enterprise and then mine and then Voyager. Archer's Enterprise first because it's less advanced," explains Picard.

After they showed me Enterprise A, I went over to Voyager and we left to head to the planet with the materials we needed. I found the holodecks to be the best part of the ship. Once we arrived at the planet, I went to the other Enterprise again and took a tour of that ship. Once our tour was over, we were attacked.

"Red alert!" Picard. "It's the Borg! Get us out of here!" Then we jump to warp with Enterprise A and Voyager in tow.

"We're not fighting?" I ask.

"The Borg have very advanced technology! They adapt every time we fire a new weapon at them!" Picard informs me.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You're too valuable! We can't risk losing you!" He answers.

"I'm willing to risk it! Get me on that ship and I'll be able to take it down! They'll probably end up following us anyway!"

He hesitates for a moment. "Number one! Form a boarding party for when they arrive! Take Jake with you. He seems to have confidence in his abilities. And if he's able to lead a resistence on Earth against a species that's secretly invading, he might just be able to do what he suggests."

The guy with the big, rigidy forehead looks at me in surprise. I think I heard someone mention he was a Klingon. Several minutes later, we ended up on The Borg ship. When we transported onto the ship it was the most amazing thing ever! You know, besides being able to morph. We moved about the ship without being attacked because the 'people' in there were ignoring us.

We eventually found a weak point and Riker took it out right after I morphed tiger. The cyborgs started attacking immediately. That's when I lunged at a nearby borg and ripped his head off. Then Riker shoots at him with his phaser and the cyborg falls. After that a rip the arm of another cyborg off and he falls. Then Riker adjusts the settings on his phaser and takes out another cyborg. We go around the ship like this for about ten minutes until we find the other weak point.

When we find the other weak point, I jump on it and rip the wires out. "Get us outta here!" Riker says into his badge.

Then we are transported back onto the Enterprise and Laforge tells Picard of his progress about four days later. During those four days, we were attacked numerous times by the Borg. "Sir, we are almost finished with the hyperdrive engine. It should only take one more day to contstruct."

"Thank you Mr. Laforge. You may leave," says Picard.

"Captain to the bridge!" Riker says over the speaker when the red alert alarm goes off. When we arrive at the bridge, Picard asks if it was the Borg again. "See for yourself. We don't know who it is but Captain Archer says that it'sa race called the sulliban. They are timetravellers."

Just then, two sandy skinned men appear on the bridge and take out Worf, Geordi, and Troi, but luckily their weapons were on stun. Then Riker takes out one of the two men and the other takes out Riker and Picard. By this time, I'm fully morphed. I am tiger was again. A pounce on the sandy skinned man and rip his head off. At that same moment, more people like him appear on the bridge.

I pounce on them and they shoot at me but miss and Data joins in. He takes out his phaser and takes out two of the men while walking towards them and then he grabs the arm of another one and twists it around. I take out two more and Data knocks out the one he held after using him as a human shield to take out two more. Then, he snaps the neck of one that was coming up to him from the side.

Wow. You're one unstoppable machine, I compliment the android. Then Data moves over to a panel. And then on the screen I see a red laser fire at the sulliban ship. After a few more shots, Enterprise A and Voyager fire at us.

"Preparing emergency beaming," Data informs. But instead of locking onto the people on our ship, he locks onto the sulliban on Enterprise and beams the here. Which was amazing. Then I pounced a sulliban and Data attacked four of them with his phaser and snapped another's neck. After that, I attack another and Data throws one into another after attaching something to the one he threw. After a second, that same sulliban was vaporized, along with the one he was thrown into. Then Data beamed the Sulliban from Voyager and we went through the same thing.

Once we took out the Sulliban from Voyager, Data fired on the Sulliban ship again. After a while, Enterprise A and Voyager started firing at the Sulliban ship and we took it out.

Five minutes later, Laforge said that the hyperdrive engine was undamaged during the attack. At the end of the week, Laforge, Torres, and the other engineer that I learned was Trip Tucker, came into the ready room while I was talking to Picard, Archer, and Janeway. "Sir, we've finished the hyperdrive engine," informs Laforge.

"It's ready for testing at your commands Captains!" Says Torres.

"Good! Prepare to jump to-" Picard starts.

"Hyperspace sir," says Tucker.

"Right, prepare to jump to hyperspace!" Picard commands.

"Then I must be getting back to my ship if you don't mind," says Archer. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

"I must be going as well. My crew and I haven't been home for a long time and I need to give them the command to jump now don't I?" Says Janeway.

On the bridge, Data says "Jumping to hyperspace in five...four...three...two...one." Then The stars begin to look like blue beams, and we pass by each one and other blue beams. After a while..."We are coming out of hyperspace."

Then the stars become normal and we all cheer at the sight before us. Right before us is our home...Earth. "Now it's time to get you to the exact spot you were taken by Q. The construction site is still standing as a memorial of what you kids did all those years ago. Since I didn't seem to know much about the famous Yeerk invasion, I took it upon my self to look it up and found out about the memorial," explains Picard.

"We have the coordinates so we can beam you right down," informs Riker. Then I am beamed down, and taken back to my own time period.


End file.
